Likes
A Muppet with 4 will earn Coins at their highest Rate. Each 'Like' they lack costs Coins. However, it doesn't affect the Max Coins. Each Muppet has a secret Like, that can be found by clicking on the ?''' icon in their '''Market Bio - at a cost of Five Diamonds. Alternatively, you can find the Secret Like here for free. A 'Likes' Strategy can be found at The 'Likes' Cycle. 'Muppet Theater' Animal: Big Mo, Extra Drums, Electric Mayhem Sign, Miniature Amp Beauregard SE: Miss Piggy, Bubble Machine, Reception Desk, Microphone Big Mo: Durwood Clapper, Miniature Amp, Cannon, Extra Drums The Divettes: Miss Piggy, Bubble Machine, Vanity, Bust of Beethoven Durwood Clapper: Extra Drums, Snowth, Swampy Banjo Stand, Jax Strumley Floyd: Zoot, Amp, Floor Lights, Miniature Amp Fozzie: Sam Eagle, Reception Desk, Durwood Clapper, Rainbow Setpiece Gonzo: Floyd, Cannon, Bubble Machine, Floor Lights Janice SE: Bust of Beethoven, Floor Lights, Floyd, Miniature Amp Jax Strumley: Fog Machine, Floor Lights, Bubble Machine, Big Mo Kermit: Fozzie, Swampy Banjo Stand, Bust of Beethoven, Reception Desk Mahna Mahna: Snowth, Rainbow Setpiece, Amp, Vanity Miss Piggy: Kermit, Vanity, Microphone, The Divettes Rats: Gonzo, Floyd, Cannon, Candelabra Rowlf: Rats, Candelabra, Fog Machine, Presidential Pennant Sam Eagle: Podium, Presidential Pennant, Bust of Beethoven, Jax Strumley Snowth: Mahna Mahna, Fog Machine, Presidential Pennant, Sam Eagle Zoot: Rainbow Setpiece, Animal, Electric Mayhem Sign, Floor Lights 'Kitchen' Animal: Big Mo, Kitchen Sink, Cannon, Electric Mayhem Sign Beaker: Chickens, Fog Machine, Reception Desk, Gorilla Detector Big Mo: Swedish Chef, Chicken Coop, Cannon, Studio Lights Chickens: Rizzo, Amp, Chicken Coop, Chickee-in-the-Baskee The Divettes: Kizzy, Bubble Machine, Director's Chair, Bust of Beethoven Floyd: Zoot, Amp, Banjo Stand, Studio Light Gonzo: The Divettes, Banjo Stand, Bust of Bethoven, Reception Desk Jax Strumley: Fog Machine, Studio Light, Bubble Machine, Big Mo Kermit: The Divettes, Banjo Stand, Bust of Beethoven, Reception Desk Kizzy: Jax Strumley, Bust of Beethoven, Cactus, Candelabra Lew Zealand SE: Chickee-in-the-Baskee, Studio Light, Gorilla Detector, Kermit Marvin Suggs SE: Beaker, Director's Chair, Electric Mayhem Sign, Fork Rizzo: Gonzo, Director's Chair, Studio Lights, Kitchen Sink Rowlf: Walter, Candelabra, Fog Machine, Studio Light Swedish Chef: Fork, Veggies, Chickee-in-the-Baskee, Chicken Coop Veggies: Rowlf, Kitchen Sink, Cactus, Fork Walter: Kermit, Studio Lights, Banjo Stand, Gorilla Detector Zoot: Cactus, Animal, Electric Mayhem Sign, Candelabra 'Rooftop' Animal: Durwood Clapper. Bubble Machine, Extra Drums, Giant Prune Beaker: Kermit, Fog Machine, Lab, Gorilla Detector Bloosman: Vanity, Floor Lights, Zoot, Amp Dr. Teeth: Kizzy, Electric Mayhem Sign, Amp, Floor Lights Durwood Clapper: Sam Eagle, Extra Drums, Bass Stand, Lab Floyd SE: Janice, Giant Prune, Bass Stand, Lab Gonzo SE: Kermit, Amp, Floor Lights, Bubble Machine Janice: Pepe, Bass Stand, Seamstress Mannequin, Electric Mayhem Sign Jax Strumley: Floor Lights, Bloosman, Bubble Machine, Director's Chair Kermit: Beaker, Director's Chair, Microphone, Giant Prune Kizzy: Janice, Chicken Coop, Cactus, Seamstress Mannequin Mahna Mahna: Snowth, Vanity, Amp, Bubble Machine Pepe: Dr. Teeth, Giant Prune, Seamstress Mannequin, Vanity Rowlf: Veggies, Fog Machine, Chicken Coop, Bass Stand Sam Eagle: Jax Strumley, Extra Drums, Microphone, Director's Chair Snowth: Fog Machine. Chicken Coop, Mahna Mahna, Gorilla Detector Veggies: Rowlf, Lab, Cactus, Gorilla Detector Zoot: Animal, Cactus, Electric Mayhem Sign, Microphone 'The Ship' 1880's Robot: Kizzy, Banjo Stand, Rainbow Setpiece, Floor Lights Boomer: Pepe, Crow's Nest, Floor Lights, Cannon Camilla: Chickens, Figurehead, Chicken Coop, Chickee-in-the-Baskee Chickens: Camilla, Treasure Chest, Chicken Coop, Chickee-in-the-Baskee Crazy Harry: 1880's Robot, Crow's Nest, Fog Machine, Cannon Fozzie: Rowlf, Rainbow Setpiece, Fork, Podium Hera Thump: Boomer, Crow's Nest, Candelabra, Fog Machine Kermit: Miss Piggy, Fork, Figurehead, Banjo Stand Kizzy: Crazy Harry, Chickee-in-the-Baskee, Figurehead, Bubble Machine Miss Piggy: Kermit, Bubble Machine, Microphone, Floor Lights Myron Bellows: Fozzie, Amp, Bubble Machine, Rainbow Setpiece The Newsman: Sam Eagle, Podium, Amp, Microphone Pepe: Hera Thump, Treasure Chest, Banjo Stand, Fork Rats: Myron Bellows, Cannon, Candelabra, Treasure Chest Rowlf: Rats, Candelabra, Chicken Coop, Fog Machine Sam Eagle: The Newsman, Microphone, Podium, Amp Sweetums'''SE: Rowlf, Podium, Figurehead, '''Treasure Chest 'Big House' Animal: Extra Drums, Big Mo, Cannon, Prisoner Transport Rowlf: Sweetums, Fog Machine, Studio Light, Bust of Beethoven Floyd: Studio Light, Banjo Stand, Prisoner Transport, Animal Swedish Chef: Chickens, Chicken Coop, Podium, Bust of Beethoven Chickens: Swedish Chef, Chicken Coop, Microphone, Giant Badge Kizzy: Chicken Coop, Bust of Beethoven, Miss Piggy, Giant Badge Snowth: Mahna Mahna, Fog Machine, Gorilla Detector, Crown Jewels Durwood Clapper: Extra Drums, Crown of Sporks Monument, Banjo Stand, Crown of Spork Monument Big Mo: Durwood Clapper, Cannon, Extra Drums, Studio Light Rats: Floyd, Cannon, Rizzo, Police Car Sweetums: Police Car, Rowlf, Kizzy, Podium Rizzo: Rats, Crown Jewels, Prisoner Transport, Crown of Spork Monument Mahna Mahna: Snowth, Police Car, Podium, Microphone Walter: Shrine to Kermit, Banjo Stand, Gorilla Detector, Beaker Miss Piggy: Shrine to Kermit, Microphone, Crown Jewels, Shrine to Kermit Beaker: Gorilla Detector, Fog Machine, Walter, Giant Badge Constantine: Crown of Sporks Monument, Prisoner Transport, Shrine to Kermit, Crown Jewels Dr. Teeth'''SE: Kizzy, Studio Light, Bust of Beethoven, '''Fog Machine ---- SE = Special Edition; Muppet only available for a limited time Category:Likes